Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Hope of the Future
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: It started out with a simple mission to save a Blitzel's sister, it turned into the 4 of them saving the world. My first Pokémon Fiction, R&R. Going to finish the story before I post any more chapters.


Episode 1: The Start of it All

It was a dark time for the Pokémon world. It has become a dangerous place, explores started to rise to the call for help. There were many teams of explorers, but non like this team.

A Poochyena tackled a Pigey to the ground, "Come on!" he screamed as two other Pokémon followed. "Riley, how close are we to the exit." The Poochyena asked as a Riolu answered back, "This is only the 5th floor, and we have 2 more floors left, Blade." Riley answered back. Blade turned to the other member of the group. A female Ponyta. "How are you holding up, Summer?" Blade asked her. "I'm good." She responded.

"There, there is the stairs." Riley said as the three ran in the room with the steps. All of a sudden, about 12 Pokémon dropped down from the ceiling. "Monster House? Crap!" Summer yelled as she hit the first Pokémon near her.

Near them was two Blitzel's running in the shadows. "Brother, are we there?" The younger Blitzel asked. "Not yet Amy, but we are close." The older Blitzel responded as they walked over to where the three explorers were fighting the Monster House. "Great, we need to go the other way," The older Blitzel said as they started to walk away from the fighting.

As the group of three was fighting, one of them turned to see the two Blitzels walking away, "No one escapes me." Blade said as he chased the two. "Where is Blade going?" Summer asked as she hit another on coming Pokémon. "I don't know, but we need to get to the steps." Riley told her as they continued to attack.

Amy and her older brother were walking when someone stood in their path. "So you think you could run away from a fight?" Blade laughed as he got in a fighting position. "We don't want any trouble; we are just trying to get back home." The older Blitzel said as he stood in front of his sister. "Dante, I'm scared." She quarreled behind him as Dante got in a fighting position as well.

"Just let us by." Dante pleaded as Blade ran at him. Dante saw it coming; he pushed Amy out of the way and rolled under Blade's attack. "I don't want to have to fight you." Dante told Blade as he dodged another attack. "You don't or you won't?" Blade asked as he attacked again. This time he hit Dante with a powerful attack. Dante stumbled backwards as he looked at Blade. "Fine." Dante said as he charged at Blade. Blade charged at Dante as they collided.

The ground shock as Riley and Summer looked at each other, "What was that?"

_**Theme Song**_

Blade and Dante flew back in different directions, both hitting the walls on each side of the room. Blade was the first to get up. "You're strong," he said as he started to charge at Dante, "but I'm better." He rammed Dante as he tried to get up. Dante fell back down as Amy ran over to him. "DANTE!" she screamed as Blade pushed her out of the way.

"Let's finish this." Blade smiled as he started to walk over to Dante's body. "Another Pokémon down." He smiled as Dante sprung up and hit him, knocking him back a couple feet. Dante got up and looked at Amy, "Get to cover." He said as she hid behind a rock. Dante looked at Blade as electricity started to rush through his body as he shot at Blade. The electricity hit him and caused a blast that knocked both the Pokémon out.

Dante was unconscious until he started hearing screaming. "Amy?" He whimpered as he opened his eyes to see Amy getting attacked by a shadowy figure. "No," He said as he slowly got up and looked at his little sister. "STOP!" He screamed as the figure started to spread its wings and grabbed Amy; it started to fly off the ground. "NO!" Dante screamed as he struck lighting at the figure, it rolled around the lighting as it flew away from the two. Dante struggled to get up. "I think Blade went this way," a female voice said as Dante stumbled to get away from them. He turned the corner as Riley and Summer ran into the room.

"Blade." Summer said as she and Riley ran over to Blade and helped him up. "Come on, we need to finish the mission." Riley said as he carried Blade to the steps.

Dante stumbled away from the scene as he finally got to his house. He walked in and leaned against the wall. Looking through his empty house. He lay down at his bed. "I made a promise to mom that I would keep you safe," Dante said toward the ceiling. "I have failed her."

_**Flashback**_

Dante and Amy were standing at their mother's bed. "Keep your sister safe," She slowly said as they watched her slowly stop breathing. "I will mom; I will always keep her safe."

_**End Flashback**_

Dante got up from his bed. "I need to get her." He said as he started to look through the almost empty house. "Where is the paper?" Dante questioned until he stumbled a pond some.

_Dear explorers-_

_My name is Dante, yesterday my sister Amy was brutally taken from our home. I need your help to go and save her. I only have a Royal Gummi. It isn't much, but still, I need to save my sister. Please help me._

_ -Dante_

Dante looked at the note; it was true that he didn't have much. He was poor; the Gummi was the only thing that he had left. But it was something; he was just hoping that he could get the attention of a group of explorers.

Dante then got out of his house and started to walk to the guide.

The guide was where you could go to send in your request. If it catches the eye of a team, they will contact you. You can either join the team to help with your quest or let them go to do the quest by themselves.

Dante was one of those that had to see the mission through. Plus it was his sister that was kidnapped; he made a promise that it would be him that would save her.

Blade, Riley, and Summer got back to the guide as they went to their room. Once they walked in, Blade knocked everything on the table off. "Cool down Blade." Riley said as he sat in his bed. "How could I be defeated by a weakling like that?" Blade yelled as he sat on his bed. "We all get defeated every now and then." Summer said as she lay in her bed. "We just need to keep on moving."

"Yeah, you guys might be defeated every now and then, but not me." Blade yelled. "I don't lose!" He started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Riley asked. "I'm going to get another mission." He left the room as Riley and Summer looked at each other.

Dante walked into the guide and looked around. Lots of other Pokémon standing around, each talking with another one. "Now where do I go?" Dante said as he continued to walk within the crowd.

Blade was looking at the recent requests from other Pokémon. "Too easy, too easy, way too easy." He said as he started to rip the paper off one by one. "All of these tasks are too easy. Where are the more challenging ones?" He yelled. "You are going to have to put those back," Riley joked as he started to pick up the fallen pieces of paper. "Don't care." Blade said as he continued to rip more of the requests off the board.

Dante walked towards the request board as he saw Blade ripping the papers off. "Great." He said as he started to turn when he hit another Pokémon. "Sorry," she said as Dante dropped the paper and got up. "It's my fault, I wasn't looking." Dante responded as he made eye contact with Summer. "H-hi," Summer slowly said as Dante helped her up.

When Dante dropped the paper, it flew into Blade's peripheral vision. "What is this?" he asked as he read the paper. "This might be interesting." Blade said as he looked at Dante. "Oh, it's you. Never mind." Blade said as he ripped the paper into pieces.

"Hold on," Riley stopped Blade as Dante and Summer walked over to them. "This is the Pokémon that knocked you out? Now he needs our help?" Riley asked as both Blade and Dante nodded their heads. "What's the mission?" Summer asked Dante.

"My sister was kidnapped, I need help to go and save her." Dante stopped as the three looked at each other. "I'm in." Summer said, "Well I'm not." Blade told her, "He needs our help." Summer told Blade. "I'm leader of this team, and I say no." Blade responded. "You're just saying no because he defeated you." Summer said. "If he is so strong, then he wouldn't need any help from us." Blade said, his voice starting to rise.

"We are taking the mission." Riley said as Blade looked at him. "It is 2 to 1. You are over ruled." Riley said as he started to walk to their room. "We are going to get ready, just meet us outside." Riley said as he and Blade went to the room. "You can trust us, we are Team Inferno." Summer said as she followed the others.

"Why are we helping him?" Blade yelled at Riley as Riley looked though his stuff. "He needed our help, we are an exploration team, and we help others that are in need." Riley told him in a calm voice. "So? He can handle himself; he can go and save his sister." Blade said as Summer walked in the room.

"We have already accepted the mission; we are going to join him." Summer said as she got all of her stuff together. "Fine," Blade snapped at them. "But if he even makes the smallest mess up, I'm leaving." He told them as they left the room and met up with Dante at the front of the guide.

"So where are we going?" Summer asked as Riley pulled out his map. "I live here," Dante said as he pointed to an area on the map, "the Pokémon took my sister to the north." They looked up to the nearest area. "Could it be Mt. Horn?" Riley asked as they looked at the map, we will see. If we can't we will continue to go north until we get some word on the two." Dante told them as Riley put up the map and the 4 of them started to walk towards Mt. Horn.

**Well that ends this chapter, how do you like the characters so far. I thought of each and the story while watching the USA vs. Belgium game. The idea danced in my head so I started to write down and see how it would play out.**

**Stay tuned for Episode 2: Riley the Riolu**


End file.
